


[FANART] Hannigram Reverse Bang 2019 - Werewolf AU Art

by trashbambi



Series: FanArt By Me Collection [7]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Fanart, Hannigram Reverse Bang 2019, M/M, Season/Series 01, Werewolf Hannibal Lecter, Werewolf Will Graham, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 20:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20014351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashbambi/pseuds/trashbambi
Summary: --- "So that's how this works, then?" Will snarled. "I accept that I'm a monster, and I have more control over my monstrosity?""Yes," replied Dr. Lecter. ---My artwork for the Hannigram Reverse Bang! Go read the fic by coloredink https://archiveofourown.org/works/20004700(please be warned the fic itself has a higher rating)





	[FANART] Hannigram Reverse Bang 2019 - Werewolf AU Art

**Author's Note:**

  * For [coloredink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coloredink/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Gift](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20004700) by [coloredink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coloredink/pseuds/coloredink). 



My artwork for The Hannigram Reverse Bang 2019!

coloredink chose my art and I couldn't be happier with the resulting fic they wrote! [go read it!!!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20004700)

(please be warned the fic itself has a higher rating)

**Author's Note:**

> plz feed me ur comments and kudos, I am a very hungry boy. I require fuel.
> 
> Like the art? Why not [give it an RT and a comment](https://twitter.com/TrashBambi/status/1155497051582603264) on twitter?


End file.
